udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Shamrock
Kenneth Wayne Shamrock (born Kenneth Wayne Kilpatrick; February 11, 1964) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. In WWE, he is a one-time Intercontinental Champion, one-time WWE tag team champion, and a 1998 King of the Ring winner. Career First run in UDW (2013) Shamrock made his UDW debut in March of 2013, teaming up with unlikely partners such as Kanye West and Leatherface to pick up upset victories. He similarly upset Batman in singles action, indicating his MMA background would help him succeed even in the competitive environment of UDW. However, his initial success soon turned into a series of defeats, first to Batman and later newcomers like The Great Saiyaman. Shamrock picked up one last win over Snoop Dogg, avenging an earlier embarassing tag team defeat, before leaving the company heading into Season Two. Return to UDW (2016-present) Shamrock made his return in April of 2016, facing a debuting Danny Phantom. Despite the advantage in size and experience, Shamrock tapped out to the rookie. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-Belly suplex **Hurricanrana **Sleeper hold **DDT **Discus back elbow **Clothesline **Knee Drop **Vertical suplex *'Nicknames' ** "The World's Most Dangerous Man" Championships and accomplishments Mixed martial arts *'Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC)' **UFC Superfight Championship (1 time, first) **Two successful title defenses **Only fighter to ever defend the UFC Superfight Championship **Longest Fight in UFC History UFC 5 at 36 minutes **UFC Hall of Fame **UFC Viewer's Choice Award **Ultimate Ultimate 1996 Tournament Semifinalist **UFC 1 Tournament Semifinalist **UFC 3 Tournament Finalist **First fighter to defend a UFC title belt **First inductee into the UFC hall of fame (with Royce Gracie) **First fighter (with Royce Gracie) to end a Match in a Draw in the UFC **First fighter (with Royce Gracie) to end a Championship Match in a Draw in the UFC *'Pancrase Hybrid Wrestling' **King of Pancrase (1994) **King of Pancrase Tournament winner **One successful title defense **Six wins over other Pancrase champions **First ever champion of Pancrase *'Pride Fighting Championships' **Pride Grand Prix 2000 Finals Superfight Winner *'World Mixed Martial Arts Association' **WMMAA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Black Belt Magazine' **2000 Full-Contact Fighter of the Year *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **2002 Feud of the Year vs. Tito Ortiz **2006 Feud of the Year vs. Tito Ortiz *'MMA Freak.com' **Hall of Fame, Class of 2013 Professional wrestling *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1997) **PWI ranked him #'157' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 1995 **PWI ranked him #'236' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 1996 **PWI ranked him #'38' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 1997 **PWI ranked him #'8' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 1998 **PWI ranked him #'23' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 1999 **PWI ranked him #'65' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2002 *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA)' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWF/WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Big Boss Man **King of the Ring (1998) External links Ken Shamrock Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Competitors Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:WWE Wrestlers